Pour l'amour d'un Jedi
by kagura2409
Summary: Ma propre réponse à mon défi Star Wars. Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi s'aiment, à en crever, mais ils sont des Jedi. Et pour l'amour d'un Jedi, ils ne renonceront jamais... Les Jedi, où comment écrire une histoire d'amour sans scène de sexe. Alors, verdict?
1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon regarda une énième fois son ancien Padawan. Obi-Wan, très calme, méditait. Assis en tailleur sur le bout des orteils, en équilibre sur une aiguille rocheuse, il s'amusait à écrire son nom en faisant léviter de plus en plus de rochers qu'il encastrait dans la falaise derrière lui. Qui-Gon sourit. Son disciple avait beau avoir grandi, et être devenu un fier maître Jedi, il n'en avait pas moins gardé ce côté enfantin en sa présence…

La trahison d'Anakin avait été un coup dur pour tous les deux, mais elle avait également poussé les deux Jedi à se dépasser encore plus. Qui-Gon avait vu Obi-Wan redoubler d'efforts pendant son entraînement, et s'était surpris à faire de même. Pas pour être de taille face à l'Empereur, car la Force, triompherait toujours, de cela, il en était persuadé, mais pour se montrer digne d'Obi-Wan... Digne d'être son maître, digne de rester aux côtés de ce Jedi à qui il avait transmis tout son savoir, mais qui l'avait déjà dépassé. Dans son cœur, comme dans sa Force. Dans ses techniques de combats, comme dans son maniement du sabre laser. Obi-Wan avait déjà tout appris. Seul, sans lui. Il n'avait plu besoin de lui. Pourtant, il continuait de s'accrocher à lui.

Ils avaient vécu ensemble la trahison d'Anakin et la montée en puissance de l'Empire. Ensemble ils étaient encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer par les clones, et ensemble, ils avaient survécu. Ensemble, ils avaient assistés, impuissants, à la déchéance de l'Ordre Jedi, puis, à la naissance de ce nouvel espoir…

Ensemble, ils avaient veillé sur Luke et l'avaient guidé sur le chemin de la Force. Ensemble, ils s'étaient battus pour l'Alliance, et ensemble, ils avaient observé la chute de l'Empereur et de Darth Vador. Ils avaient assisté au retour d'Anakin, et s'étaient enfin senti en paix… Puis, ensemble, ils avaient participé à la renaissance du nouvel Ordre Jedi, sous la direction de Luke, et ensemble ils étaient encore aujourd'hui, en mission diplomatique pour escorter un sénateur quelconque, ensemble, comme toujours…

Qui-Gon se serait demandé pourquoi son ami s'accrochait autant à lui, si il n'avait pas déjà connu la réponse. Il aurait trouvé cet attachement malsain si il n'y avait pas été soumis lui aussi. Tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient à l'encontre de tous les principes Jedi. Mais l'ordre était faible encore, et ce sentiment qui les liait n'avait-il pas sauvé la galaxie ? Comment les autres Jedi auraient-ils pu les condamner, alors que probablement aucun ne pouvait se targuer d'être plus droit qu'eux ?

L'attachement conduit à la Jalousie.

La Jalousie conduit à la Colère.

La Colère conduit à la Haine.

La Haine conduit au Côté Obscur.

C'était ce qui leur avait été enseigné, ce que tous les Padawans apprenaient encore.

Cela était vrai, cela s'était vérifié avec Anakin.

Mais Anakin avait été, aussi dur cela soit-il à entendre, un mal nécessaire. Il avait eu son rôle à jouer dans la prophétie.

Et Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se savaient différents. La Haine avait été le moteur d'Anakin, il n'avait jamais pu renoncer à son attachement pour sa mère, puis, pour Padmé. Eux, c'était l'Amour qui les faisait avancer, comme pour tout bon Jedi... Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde le sentait. Cela se sentait dans leur Force. Mais cela se sentait aussi, qu'ils ne trahiraient jamais.

Même Maître Yoda n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Même lui, le plus puissant des Jedi, ne pouvait dire qu'en neuf cent ans de vie, il n'avait jamais aimé, jamais désiré.

La où Anakin n'avait été que Colère et Haine, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan n'en ressentaient aucune. Une légère amertume, une légère tristesse peut être, face aux tours que leur avait joué le destin. Lorsqu'ils repensaient à leur ancien compagnon. Mais pas de Colère. Pas de Haine. Jamais.

Il s'était passé ce qui devait se passer, et malgré tous leurs efforts, il n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Anakin, blessé, mourant, sur cette planète volcanique, ils avaient simplement refusé de frapper un ennemi à terre et sans armes. Contrairement à lui, ils étaient resté fidèles à leurs principes Jedi...

Et même si pendant un temps, tout Jedi qu'ils soient, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, de ne l'avoir pas tué à ce moment la, la prophétie leur avait donné raison : ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, pas même cet Amour, si pur et puissant. Ils étaient des Jedi. Nés pour se battre au nom de l'Amour. Nés pour le protéger, lui et sa sœur, la Liberté.

Bien sur, ils auraient pu renoncer. Renoncer à ce don, à cet Amour qui leur avait été donné. Pour vivre ensemble. Et libres. Il suffisait de renoncer. C'était si facile. Si dur. Tellement facile.

Aucun d'eux n'en avait envie…

Ils s'appelaient Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ils étaient des Jedi. Ils étaient la police de la galaxie, les Protecteurs de la Liberté, comment pouvaient-ils l'abandonner ? Si prétentieux cela puisse paraître, ils étaient nés avec un Pouvoir. Un Pouvoir qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ils avaient un rôle à jouer dans l'ordre des choses. Ils devaient préserver l'Équilibre…

Ils étaient des Jedi. Et il y avait entre eux une tendresse infinie. Celle du père envers son fils, et du fils envers son père. Celle du Maître envers son Padawan et du Padawan envers son Maître…

Mais lorsqu'ils se regardaient, ce qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre, c'était le désir ardent d'une passion qui les consumerait à jamais de l'intérieur, privée de l'oxygène de leurs baisers, de leurs caresses, de leurs bouches, de leurs langues…

Ils étaient des Jedi.

Ils le seraient toujours.

Et pour l'amour d'un Jedi, ils ne renonceraient jamais.

L'attachement conduit à la Jalousie.

La Jalousie conduit à la Colère.

La Colère conduit à la Haine.

La Haine conduit au Côté Obscur.

Cela était vrai. Cela s'était vérifié avec Anakin.

Et alors que Qui-Gon regardait une énième fois son ancien Padawan, il su que, le cas échéant, Obi-Wan et lui auraient la Force... La Force de résister au Côté Obscur... Parce que la mort fait partie de la vie. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il part en mission, un Jedi meurt un peu plus. Parce qu'ils mourraient tous les deux à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient l'autre se battre et craignaient pour sa vie. Parce que la Mort fait partie de la Force. Tout comme la Haine. Tout comme l'Amour. Et que c'était l'Amour qui dominait dans leurs cœurs.

Ils avaient juste à ne pas mourir. Pas avant la dernière heure. Pas avant d'avoir accompli tout ce qu'ils avaient à accomplir...

Ils étaient des Jedi.

Il y arriveraient.

La Force était avec eux, ils le pouvaient.

Parce que même si personne, par la Guerre, ne devient grand, ils avaient fait ce choix là, celui de devenir des Guerriers.

Pour que les autres puissent vivre en Paix. Ils avaient choisi d'utiliser ce pouvoir qui leur avait été donné pour diminuer leur grandeur. Ils avaient choisi la Paix de l'âme. Ils avaient choisi de se sacrifier. Pour que les autres puissent aimer en toute liberté, ils avaient choisi de renoncer à ce bonheur.

Ils pouvaient vivre. Ils pouvaient vivre cet amour impossible. Comme Maître Yoda. Comme Maître Windu. Comme tous les autres…

Toute une vie passée à attendre. Attendre ce premier et unique baiser, qui, échangé sur un lit de mort, aurait à jamais un goût de sang et d'inachevé. C'était la voie qu'ils avaient choisi. C'était ce qui faisaient leur Force, _La_ Force.

Parce qu'ils étaient des Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
